duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
War Child
War Child is a non-governmental organization founded by British filmmakers Bill Leeson and David Wilson in 1993, which focuses on providing assistance to children in areas of conflict and post-conflict. Shocked by the plight of children, they decided to use their film and entertainment background to raise money for aid agencies operating in former Yugoslavia.. History War Child was founded in 1993 by British filmmakers Bill Leeson and David Wilson, when they returned from filming in the war in former Yugoslavia. In 1993 the first War Child convoy with equipment, and food to run a mobile bakery travelled to former Yugoslavia. War Child Netherlands was founded shortly after in 1994 by Willemijn Verloop, when she met Music Therapy professor Nigel Osborne during the war in Bosnia. War Child Canada was founded in 1998 by Samantha Nutt and Eric Hoskins. Since that time War Child has expanded their field of operations to include some of the other thirty wars and conflicts that are currently affecting millions of children around our planet. War Child still continues to use the enormous support it receives from the media, music and entertainment industries to raise, not only much needed funds, but also public awareness of the daily struggle for survival facing children in war zones. With famous artists like Brian Eno, David Bowie, Our Lady Peace, Luciano Pavarotti and Tom Stoppard backing the War Child cause at the start-up of the organization. Events like Little Pieces from Big Stars and Pagan Fun Wear and in 1995 the record-breaking release of The Help Album made it possible for War Child to start projects in the former Yugoslavia. Since 1993 many other famous artists like Paul McCartney, Paul Weller, Oasis, Radiohead, David Bowie, U2, Anton Corbijn, Tegan and Sara, Eric Clapton, Marco Borsato, Bob Geldof, Iggy Pop, Avril Lavigne, Sum 41, and many others have joined the War Child cause. In 2005, to mark the 10th anniversary of The Help Album, War Child UK launched Help!: A Day in the Life. In addition to Radiohead and Manic Street Preachers, the new album features artists such as Coldplay, Bloc Party, Gorillaz, Elbow, Feeder and Kaiser Chiefs, along with Keane who are current patrons of War Child UK. Another compilation album, Heroes, will be released in February 2009. In 2008 War Child helped realize the film The Silent Army which was an initiative of War Child ambassador Marco Borsato. Despite bad reviews the film attracted a lot of attention in the Netherlands and was selected for the 'Un Certain Regard' section of the Cannes film festival in 2009. Duran Duran connections Duran Duran donated a live recording of a James Bond medley including "A View To A Kill", performed with Mark Ronson at the Experience Paris show as a bonus download track on the 2009 compilation album War Child: Heroes. Simon Le Bon performed at War Child's Pavarotti & Friends Concert on 12 September 1995 in Modena (Italy), which included a performance of "Linger" with Dolores O'Riordan. Category:Organisations